The present invention relates to a watch having a crown for setting the hands as well as a device, which can be driven by the hour wheel of the watch movement, for automatically displaying the month and the day of the month in accordance with the Gregorian calendar, the day-of-the-month display being adapted to be driven by a date wheel of the device and the month display being adapted to be driven by a month wheel of the device.
In such known watches, a correction of the individual calendar displays is effected by correction buttons. In order to equalize the differences in the number of days in the month, particularly for February and also with due consideration of leap years, the advancing connection from the date wheel to the month wheel is provided with suitable mechanical programming.
Upon a correction of the calendar displays after the watch has been standing for a particularly long period of time it may happen that the mechanical programming of the advancing connection does not agree with the actual date, particularly with respect to the number of days in the month.